Some things never change in forks
by esteethestrange
Summary: Told from Renesmee's Point of view. The cullens return to forks high school. Alice finds her singer, is she as strong as edward? Will she resist the temptation! chapter 21 is up! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Review appreciated, Thanks.**

* * *

I woke up to the tinkling sound of my mother's laugher and the low chuckle of my father's

I woke up to the tinkling sound of my mother's laugher and the low chuckle of my father's. I smiled and rose up out of my large four poster bed. Less than a second after my mind reading father realised that my thoughts had become conscious, he appeared in the doorway of my bedroom. Mom appeared a second later, still snickering. Seeing my parent's faces was flushed and there eyes amber. I realised they must have gone hunting while I was asleep, planning to return before I awoke. The time on the clock supported that. It was only 2:45 am.

"Jacob will be here at twelve." Mom said and, as if the actions were somehow related, she picked up a silver hairbrush (a gift from Aro) and began to brush my bronze curls. Although she was so extremely strong, her hands pulled the brush softly though my tangled hair so I didn't feel a thing as she skilfully worked though the tangles as she has done every morning for the past eight years.

When she had finished, I stood and quickly made my bed. I hated things to be in less than perfect order. As I was adjusting the pillow arrangement, I realised that mom and dad had left the room and, at one point, Alice must have arrived. I heard her high, soprano voice in the living room so I walked through the hall but stopped outside the living room's open door. I didn't want to interrupt but I could help but catch some of their conversation.

"We don't know why you killed him yet. Alice."

I heard my mom suck in a unnecessary voice as she heard my approach and guessed what I had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room with a shocked look on my face

I walked into the room with a shocked look on my face. Everyone was still and silent. It was dad who broke the silence. "Alice had a vision" he said quietly. Alice was sitting with her head on her knees as if in shame. " It was just a vision Alice, Not all of your visions come true. You saw me dead once didn't you?" mom says lightly. Alice just shakes her head. "But this one was so vivid. When I saw you dead in Edward's arms.." she trails off, turning to look at me with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Ness, You didn't need to hear that."

"that doesn't change the fact that she did." Dad snaps at Alice.

"Edward don't." moms whispers

I frown. Although I wasn't tired before the sleepiness hits me hard suddenly. I guess that Jasper must be somewhere in the house. I gladly take the mood change as it means that I can escape the weird conversation, and the twisted thoughts that resulted from it, for a few hours. I walk to my room and slide under the pale blue blankets. I get comfortable and before I can even start to relax, sleep finds me. Along with some unpleasant dreams.

My unconscious mind brings up the images that I would dare to think of awake.

I see Alice with crimson eyes with the limp, blood-drained body of a human on the ground. I hear the screams of the human boy that she killed. I hear his last scream, his last breath and his last heartbeat. Slowly, as the dream progresses. The human boy become mother and Alice's pixie face becomes the face of my dad. I wake up screaming as my father places his teeth on my mother's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to fall in and out of sleep for the next three or four hours until I finally woke up properly

I continued to fall in and out of sleep for the next three or four hours until I finally woke up properly. As I opened my eyes I found Rose leaning against my pale blue bed room wall. Even though she was staring off into space and muttering to her self, she still looked as though she were posing for a magazine cover. She hadn't yet noticed I was awake and I figured she wasn't hanging around my bedroom to hear my scream in my sleep so I sat up and muttered a quiet "good morning". I guessed she had something to tell me.

"You have been screaming on and off for the last three hours." Rosalie said.

"Why didn't you wake me then?" I said vaguely irritated. They were smart enough to know I wasn't screaming out of joy.

"We thought it might disorientate you" Rose said, slightly embarrassed. She probably realised how stupid that reply had sounded.

"Sorry" she said "You have never done this before, and we don't have much experience of sleep."

I felt quite bad, realising how luck I was to be able to escape reality for hours at a time. I apologised and rose sighed.

"The 'dog' will be coming over early. In seven minutes to be exact. So I suggest you get changed." Rosalie held up a garment bag. "Alice told me to bring you this." She said. Laying the white bags on the end of my bed "I don't know why you bet against Alice. Well, I suppose it's your loss." Rose continued, unzipping the bags and pulling out the contents." Although she does have great taste." Rose gushed. Staring at the deep green shirt Alice picked out for me. "Can I borrow this later?" she asked. I laughed and as I heard the sound of Jacobs Mustang come up the driveway I quick shoved on the dark blue jeans and the buttoned up the green shirt while Rosalie tied up my hair. I heard the door open and I ran out of my room straight into Jacob's arms. He smelled like wood and fresh leaves. I smiled and buried my face deeper into his chest and his arms tightened. His sent and smile seemed to wash away the nightmares that now seemed so insignificant.


	4. Chapter 4

We walk together toward the Cullen house, hand in hand. Rosalie ran ahead but we walk at ordinary, human pace. I stroke the shadows under Jacob's eyes. " I couldn't sleep." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Werewolf thing. Hard to sleep when there are vampires around. No matter whether we're friends with said vamps or not." He said smiling " Must be some instinct or something." " I sorry I'm causing you to lose sleep." I say.

As we reach the garage of the Cullen mansion. We walk mom's Lamborghini (a gift from dad) and Alice's new yellow Porsche 911 GT3. Jake strokes the hood longingly. And checks out moms car for scratches, Although . Rosalie would never let a car in less than perfect condition in the Cullen garage. The Lamborghini is like Jacobs second car. When mom first got it (after she had taken it for a spin of course.) she'd lent him the keys and Jake didn't come back for three hours. After that, we had an extra key cut for him and he can take it out when ever he wants. He is a lot fonder of cars than my mother anyway.

Finally we passed the new silver Volvo. Jacob snorted "ironic" he muttered. And we went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Alice meets us. I couldn't help but check to see if her eyes were the golden of good vampires or the deep crimson I saw in my nightmares. A smile spread across my face when I saw her eyes were the normal tawny gold I was used to with my vampire family. I looked at her once more, still seeing a slight hint of shame in her eyes and I decide to apologise. "I'm really sorry I reacted so strongly, it was just a vision." I say. She smiles but then the smile grew into a frown "I can only imagine what your dreams were like. I shouldn't have got Jasper to make you sleepy. I guess I starred in those dreams. I'm sorry." she says, her voice getting quieter by each word. Jacob stays silent, trying too work out what happened.

I decided to tell Alice the truth. "It wasn't you who starred in all my nightmares. Only some. It was mom dead in my fathers arms that scared me the most." I could help but let some acid leak into my voice at the end. But she just ran up the stairs, her face expressionless. Jake and I carried on up the stair until we were in the dining room. All of my vampire family were seated around the large, antique oval dining table, it was all part of the act, I was the only one who ever ate there. I sat down next to dad and Jacob sat beside me. Next to jasper. "Well, lets get this started." Emmett said. And we started to discuss the reason we moved back to Forks a week ago.

The Cullens were returning to Forks high school .


	5. Chapter 5

We had already decided on names. We would all keep our first names but change our last names. Dad was using his human last name, Mason. And, as I had the most resemblance to him (with the bronze hair) I would be Renesmee Mason as well. Jasper and rose were going to be Twins with the last name of Hale as the had similar coloured hair. And mom, Alice and Emmett were going as Cullen siblings as they all had dark hair. A week after we start Jake, Leah and Seth will start as siblings under the last name Wolfe (Moms idea.). They would start a week later because we thought that the seven of us and the three "Wolfe" siblings would be to strange to be coincidental. Rose, Jake, jasper and Emmett were going as seniors. Seth and Alice would be freshmen Dad, Leah, mom and I would be juniors. We all had back stories and we would go hunting early tomorrow morning. Because tomorrow will be our first day.

The discision to move here was simple, we finnished at Harvard and before that, dartmouth and we were tired of being subjected to night courses.Although I was unable to study at dartmouth as i looked to young. The actual work was reletivly straight forward in my opinion. The final descision was made when granpa got really sick. He is in hospital. mom spend every second she can with him and carlisle is his doctor. After this family meeting, Mom and carlisle will be going to the hospital dad will go as well. I cant handle it. My entire family (appart from Jake who, as a werewolf, doesn't age. I count him as family because I love him as much if not more than most of my family.) is immortal and cannot get sick or die. The idea of the one human who I am closest too not exsisting is to hard for me to think about. I have never felt any thing like grief before.

So instead of going to see granpa, I'm going shopping with Rose and Alice in Seattle for first-day-of-school outfits and, after, they would take me out to lunch. We straightened up our backstories and jacobs went outside to turn werewolf aand tell seth and leah about their backstories and names. Mom, dad and carlisle will take moms lambourghini and we would take Alice's porsche.

We get into the car, Rose and Alice in the front and me in the back. Alice drove away from the garage slowly and then shot of down the road. going twice the speed limit the entire way to Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning to go hunting with mom and dad the rest of my family hunted earlier. I only had a couple of rabbits, because I was expected to eat some of everyone lunch today in order for it to look as if everyone was eating like normal humans.

The fact I could live on blood or human food sometimes irritated me. We headed back to the cottage to get changed. I put on the outfit Alice had picked out for me yesterday. The long dark blue t-shirt, matching ballet flats and grey skinny jeans, that Alice had claimed looked "absolutely perfectly fabulous" on me.

Mom came in and brushed my hair and I left it out hanging loosely down to the bottom of my back. We ran across to the garage where the rest of the Cullens were waiting Esme hugged each of us in turn but held on to mom for longer. We all know how hard this must be for her. Returning to a school she went to as a human, while her human memories were still fresh.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and I climbed into dad's silver Volvo. Mom and dad explained Jacobs reaction to the car in the garage. When dad first came to forks he owned a shiny Volvo identical to this one. I would go to school with mom and dad. Alice came with us and Rose, Emmett and Jasper went in a faded second-hand red Volvo. We didn't use the luxury cars in order to stay inconspicuous. We got to the school in less than ten minutes and went to the office to collect our schedules. Before we went to our separate homerooms. We all met up. Other than a silent conversation between dad and Alice, it seem Alice's vision had been forgotten


	7. Chapter 7

Dad, mom and I went to homeroom

Dad, mom and I went to homeroom. Mom was looking around taking in everything. "nothing has changed." She said, surprised. Dad rubbed her hand and opened the door for her. Because of our photographic memory, a glance of our schedule and the map and it was stored permanently in my mind. We went and got the slips we were given in the office, signed and moved to the back row and sat down. A boy walked into the class and was staring at us. He walked over and sat in the empty seat beside me. "hey." He said. He was probably trying to stay quiet, but Mr James, my homeroom teacher heard because he turned to glance coldly at us. I was relieved. I really couldn't be bothered to talk to this human boy just so he could work out how interesting we were. But then, a minute later I she a note land on my desk. I turn to look at the boy beside me. He was looking at me with a stupid smile, encouraging me to open the note. I pick it up and tear it in half. The note, not the boy. And drop it to the ground as I do so the bells rings and I head to biology. Mom and dad have English. I walk into class to see The irritating boy arguing with the teacher. I hear the teacher agree with the boy on something and tells him to get to his seat. I give the bio teacher, Mr Key the slip to sign he does so and sends me to my seat. I turn to walk towards my seat and the person beside my seat is none other than the boy from homeroom I frown and dump my books on my half of the counter. He looks at me "Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly before." he says. "I'm Kyle." I stay quiet and pretend I'm listening to Mr Key. "What your name?" he asks "Nessie" I reply hoping to shut him up. "how do you like it here?" he asks

"Its ok"

"Admit it, its crappy" he says. "The only reason I'm here is because my parents went here."

Wondering if maybe my parents knew his. "Who are your parents" I ask, honestly curious.

"Mike and Jessica Newton." He tells me "why?"

"Oh, um, a friend of the family used to come here" I quickly lie.

"What's their name, I could tell mum and…"

"I can't remember" I quickly interrupt.

I ignore him for the rest of the lesson.

As I gather up my books he asked me where my next class is. I tell him I had Government. Unfortunately he did too. So he insisted on showing me where it was. I wondered if he would be as nice if he knew that I could kill him in the time it would take for him to blink an eye. I smiled at that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

It turns out that Kyle is in every one of my classes so the rest of the morning is spent with him following me around until finally the bell goes for lunch. I sigh happily "finally" I mutter to quietly for human ears to hear. I hurry to the cafeteria. I get there and I see everyone is there except for Alice who I see is walking up behind me. When she saw me she quickened her pace. The pace she was at was probably a bit faster than what an ordinary human could do. But no one noticed.

We bought our food and headed to the table where the rest of the family were sitting. I sat between rose and mom. Dad was across the table from me quietly repeating the entertaining thoughts of the students around us. When one of the boys started an extremely graphic pros and cons list of us girls. He started on faces and moved down mom was constantly slapping dad for saying some of the more inappropriate thoughts on the boys list.

We were all laughing and everyone was staring at us. We threw around some menacing glances and they began only using side glances instead of the full on gaping of before. We heard the rumours that were said aloud using our extra sensitive ears and we heard the rumours that weren't said aloud from dad mind reading ability.

I ate some of everyone's food and we shared little stories about our previous classes. Most people believed we were either held back two or three years and that's why we were so smart and we looked a bit older. I mentioned Kyle and his parents. As soon as I mentioned the names, mom and dad burst out laughing. "Well, they ended up together, that's nice." Mom said still snickering. We see people start to leave the cafeteria. So we dump our food in the trash and walk out. As I reach the door I see Kyle waiting for me. I see dad and Alice stiffen and suck in a breath. "what dad, what is it?" I ask him. "that's the boy from Alice's vision."


	9. Chapter 9

At first I feel an extremely cruel sense of happiness. When you live in a family of vampires and you are half one your self, and your diet consists of blood you begin to find that human life isn't as important. I then feel horror, although life in theory isn't as important to me, actually meeting a person who is seen in the future dead, courtesy of your aunt, is pretty horrible. He was about 20 feet ahead and smiling. We continued at I slow pace towards him none of us speaking. When we were within 10 feet of him Alice stiffened and turned back towards the cafeteria again, Jasper followed. I looked at my father and then my mom I saw the looks on their face confusion on both and the horror on dads.

"Go with Kyle and get him as far away as you can as quickly as you can." Dad whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered back as we approached Kyle.

"Please. Just do it." He replied

I walked up to Kyle and he said something vague about me maybe getting lost and that's why he was waiting for me. I didn't reply, I just started walking the long way to Spanish. I looked over my shoulder after we first left the cafeteria. I could see dad telling mom something and mom just gaping in horror at what he said. I was to far away to hear their conversation though.

When we reached Spanish, I was happy to see Kyle move to his seat, and the only spare seat was only the complete opposite side of the room, next to a girl with a bright red bob. I got my slip signed by the teacher and sat down next to the red-haired girl. The girl quickly introduced herself although I didn't get hear name. she had said it in a fast shy mumble and what she said was impossible to make out. I later found out that her name was Lucy and after some awkward small talk, I found out she had gym next period as well. She said she would show me where it was. I agreed even though I had memorised the map and knew the grounds perfectly, I figured Kyle might leave me alone if I was with someone else.

Luckily I was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Gym pasted quickly and, after a brief argument with a friend, Lucy offered to be my gym partner. We were doing basketball. Sports came easily to me, being naturally graceful and extremely fast, I just had to be careful about how good I was when other people could see. Class finished quickly so I dashed into the changing rooms and threw my clothes on. And ran as fast I could, while looking human, to the Volvo. I wanted to know what dad had told mom and why mom had found it so horrible.

Mom and dad were waiting in the Volvo, but Alice wasn't. I climbed into the back seat and dad, looking at me though the rear view mirror, asked me how my day was. "It was good, I managed to escape Kyle for a while and I talked to a girl called Lucy. She's in my Spanish class and she was also my partner in gym." I saw my parents smile but their eyes were also tightened, they were very worried about something.

"Where's Alice?" I asked? " and why is she going to kill Kyle? I mean I hate him more than anyone else. But I don't want to suck his blood. She doesn't even have any classes with him. How has he irritated her enough for her to want to kill him yet? None of this makes any sense!" Dad looked at me with tighter eyes than before. "We'll explain everything to you when we get home" he replied. The ride home was silent after that.

When we eventually get home, mom sits down on the sofa and I sit beside her. Dad stays standing. "where is everyone?" I ask. "Hunting" mom replies. "so, are you going to explain why everyone is acting weird and why Alice is going to kill Kyle now?" I ask, very irritated now with the fact that no one is telling me anything. But the dad sighs and starts to explain.

"When your mother was still a human, His blood smelled to me, better than anyone else's. It caused me physical pain to be around her. The Volturi called her my 'singer' because her blood sang for me." Dad stops,.

"And?" I prompt, not understanding what this has to do with Alice.

"Alice has found her singer." Mom says.


	11. Chapter 11

I stayed silent asking a few questions about "singers". Thirty minutes later, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett came through the door. Less then five minutes later, Alice and Jasper followed. We all looked at Alice with concerned faces. Dads face had another expression mixed in, pity.

"What the big deal?" Alice asked angrily. "Why wasn't I allowed back to school?"

"Um, Alice." Carlisle replies lightly. "we are trying to make sure you don't do something you will regret later."

"But Bella's blood was the same for Edward and he didn't kill her!" Alice says stubbornly.

"Yes, but I loved Bella. I had motivation not to kill her." Dad replies, looking at mom with fond eyes. His expression turns serious as he continues. "You don't love this boy. What motivation do you have?"

"Her pride." Emmett says, snickering.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolds, hitting him hard in the hard in the head.

"But it's true!" Emmett persists.

Rose can't help but smile as she hits him, a little bit softer this time.

"We only have two options." Jasper says quietly

"Which are?" Esme prompts

"Kill the boy or move away." He says, almost in a whisper.

"We don't have to do either!" Alice says. "I can handle this!"

"it will be causing you pain every time you're anywhere near him. We just lure him away. You cure your thirst and we dump or destroy the body. Either that or we move away." Jasper says "I'm not having you in pain Alice."

She smiles at that but opens her mouth to say something but dad cuts in.

"I agree with Jasper." He says, much to my mother's surprise. "I say you just kill him Alice. We can't risk unveiling our secret but we cant move away either."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Carlisle has access for blood for Nessie, that might take weeks to establish somewhere else. Ness is also less then two miles away from Jacob. Also, keep in mind, Bella's only been to high school once and that was as a human. She wants to continue her first years of high school as an immortal here. And I'm not going to stop her."

"No one is." Jasper agrees. "Just Alice and I will move away."

Esme looks stunned.

"No!" Alice says loudly "I like it here! I don't want to go back to years of night courses and waiting for rainy days! Forks is perfect I can go out whenever I want. Do you no how bad shopping is when you can only ever go out at night?"


	12. Chapter 12

Mom stifled a giggle and rose chuckled quietly as well. Jasper wrapt his arms around Alice and whispered in her ear, though all of us could hear him. "Please Al; you don't have to prove anything." Carlisle agreed "None of us would think less of you if you did kill him." Alice grimaced "You can't get anything that goes with red eyes!" she said. "And I'm not trying to prove anything. I was just stating the fact that Edward had not killed Bella."

"If you want, I could scare his family out of Forks." Emmett said "all I need is a chainsaw." Rosalie picked up a close-by candle and threw it at her husbands head. "Okay, okay, no chainsaws." He said. "A baseball bat would have the same effect."

"Stop it" Rose snarled

"You did the same thing with that human in Alaska." Emmett says, laughing

Rose looked at him with murderous eyes and chased him out of the room. "Thank goodness." Said Esme "Rose was destroying my candles" She then proceeded to the small side table to rearrange what was left of her candle collection.

We heard a crash and Emmett yelled "oohhh! I'm so scared of you and your bear statue!" "Not my statues!" Esme cried and ran to the back garden. Dad was smirking. Probably because of someone's thought in the garden. "Emmett just lost a finger." Dad says "but he reattached it." "Why doesn't he fight back" I ask.

"He loves rose too much to lay a hand on her" dad replies

When we turn around, Alice and Jasper had gone and Carlisle was on the computer. The door bell suddenly rings. "It's Jacob" dad tells me "He wants to know how your first day of high school went." I dash down the stairs to the front door. He had already let himself in so I dive into his arms. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs. I smile and snuggle into his chest. Before we reach the top of the stairs, the phone rings. We reach the top of the stairs and Jacob drops me onto the sofa and sits beside me.

Mom is on the phone. I look at dad and ask him who it is through my thoughts. Before he can answer, Mom hangs and starts running down the stairs. Carlisle follows behind her. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask dad.

"It's Charlie." He says "Your grandpa has gone into cardiac arrest."


	13. Chapter 13

I felt shock go through me. "I want to go see him" I say. Dad didn't argue. I followed down the stair and, as moms Lamborghini was taken by mom and Carlisle, We gor into Alice's Porsche. Dad must of grabbed the keys on his way out. Or maybe Alice had seen something. I didn't know. Dad sped out of the garage and down the road toward the hospital. At times, he was going five times the legal speed. I found it funny that he was breaking the law to see a cop but I didn't laugh. I could already feel grief flooding though me. I felt bad for not visiting him more, I just found it so hard. Although I never told him that. I hope he knew. I hoped I wasn't to late. I thought about the possibility that I was. That I would never see his face animated again. I realised I had tears running down my face.

Dad's cell phone starting to ring when we were less then five minutes away from the hospital. I guessed what the call was about and I started to cry hysterically. Grief flooded through me like physical pain and I felt like I was dreaming. Dad hung up the phone as we reached the parking lot "that was Carlisle, he said to hurry." Dad told me "he's not dead yet." I felt relieved, but the bone crushing sense of grief didn't leave me. I still had to say goodbye.

Carlisle must of told dad the room number because dad just walked through reception to the lift. He pressed the floor number and we began to go up. I felt like screaming at the lift to go faster. I might not get to see grandpa alive. We finally got to his floor and dad stopped at a door. "Charles J. Swan" was on the front of it Carlisle came out to tell us of his condition. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking throught the crack in the door at the frail form that was my grandfather.


	14. Chapter 14

I saw my mother at his side, her face was pained. I knew that, if she could, she would be crying. Dad went to mom's side and wrapped his arms around. Her face fell into his shoulder. I wanted to talk to grandpa, for him to pat me on the shoulder and tell me not to be silly. I went to his other side. I touched his hand. I wanted to clutch it, to hold it tight and feel the blood pumping through his veins. His blood was slow now. I wanted to talk to him. Before it was too late.

I looked at Carlisle. "Can he hear me" I asked, choked up. But I wasn't going to cry. It wasn't fair on mom. "I don't know" he told me. "But I know he won't respond." I didn't care. I wanted to tell him anyway. I whispered to grandpa. I touched him, showing him my memories, and showing him my wishes. I showed him my apologies. I stayed like that for at least half an hour. Then the beeping of one of the monitors picked up, and at first, I hoped it was grandpa getting better. But then Carlisle cleared his throat and went and asked mom something. Mom shook her head and Carlisle nodded. After piecing together the words I did catch, I realized what that meant. They weren't going to resuscitate him.

Carlisle told us to say our goodbyes went out to get a nurse. I couldn't talk, so yet again, I just showed grandpa endless pictures. Carlisle came back in with a nurse and laid a hand on grandpa's shoulder. He said something quietly and sighed. I continued showing him pictures. Then the beeping accelerated and suddenly stopped leaving one long beep of his last heart beat. "Time of death nine-forty-two-pm" Carlisle said quietly. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears spill out in torrents. I heard Carlisle leave and talk with someone outside. I recognised the voice. Jacob came in and wrapped his arms around me. He reached out one hand to pat Charlie on the shoulder. "You were a good man, Charlie" He whispered. He cupped his hand under my chin and picked up my tearstained face. "I'm so sorry Ness." He says.

I collapse into his chest and cry.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up disorientated in Jacob's arms. I looked around blinking trying to work out where I was, I figured out I was in the cottage living room on the sofa. Jacob was cushioning me and cradling me in his arms I smiled then remembered what had happened last night. It all felt like a horrible, surreal dream. Thinking about it deeper, the hospital, crying and the beeping that had marked his final heartbeats that had been frozen in my mind. This was one of the rare times that I hated the fact that I remembered everything. I realised I was shaking and tears were running down my face. Jacob woke up and yawns, half opening his eyes. When he saw the large tears pouring down my face, her opened his eyes wide and wiped the tears away. "its okay, Ness, don't cry baby." He cooed. He pulled my head into his chest and I inhaled his musky, woodsy scent. Normally his scent could wipe away all my pain, but this time it didn't. This was a different, deeper type of pain.

"How's mom?" I mumble into his chest. "She's….." he paused "she's upset."

"What?"

"Well Ness, um, she's just very upset. It's driving Edward crazy 'cause he can't read her mind to see how much she's hurting."

"Is she alright?" I ask, worried

"Edward said that its not just Charlie's death that's hurting her. It's the fact that she knows that, eventually she will have to deal with the same thing again. With her mom. Every human she knows will eventually die on her."

I stared at him speechless

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Ness; I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me" I said. "I'm just feeling bad for mom. I've never even met grandma; I won't be able to miss her."

Although I knew I would. I would always wonder what my life would be like if I had of met her. I knew mom didn't want to involve her in the whole vampire thing, but I knew I would still feel a loss when she did eventually pass away.

"You're really quiet." Jacob said "you wanna talk?"

"No, thanks" I said. "I still tired."

I snuggled up in Jacob's arms and felt tiredness seep over me. I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of grief for the relative I have never met that hasn't even died yet. But the grief for the relative I knew quickly overran that.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a fairly short chapter, sorry! but updates are coming soon! Thanks for the support!**

I was eating my breakfast at the glossy, wooden dining table when Alice came downstairs and sat on the chair opposite to me. She waited till I finished eating. "so, did you finish your homework?"

I stared at her in surprise. "Um, no." I replied. "What's the point? It's not like we're going back." I ate another spoonful of the cardboard-tasting cereal that I ate purely to get myself used to human food. "Says who?" Alice said

"Um, Dad, Mom, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme." I reply. "And anyway, school was pretty tedious."

"It's not that bad!" Alice replied, overly enthusiastic "You can outsmart the teachers, and you can make friends other than us."

"Um, Alice, 40 weeks of outsmarting teachers isn't that fun." I muttered "And I don't want other friends, in case you haven't noticed, humans are scared of us, that makes friendships pretty difficult." That still didn't faze my aunt, she smiled wider and straightened up a crystal vase of flowers on the table. She stopped adjusting the roses and turned to face me.

"Come on Ness, if you say you want to go back, than it means that Edward and Bella will let me go too!"

"so your just using me!" I said in mock sorrow

"No!" Alice said

"Looks like it! And I don't want to go to school anymore"

"Please Ness, You know it will help your mom get through Charlie's recent… passing."

"We cant go to school! We'll miss the funeral!" I say, not that I actually want to go. I don't want to see Charlie again, not when he's so white and cold, when he's so vampire like. And I still don't know how I feel about his death, I have never felt grief before.

"The funeral is on Saturday, we don't have school on a Saturday and it will help your mom from dwelling on it too much." Alice said enthusiastically, she has probably already seen me say yes.

"Fine" I grumbled "But you will owe me big"

" Of course!" She sang happily "I know exactly what your wearing tomorrow!"

"um, Alice, No on else has agreed yet." I said

She smiled confidently "But they will!" she sang. I smiled, having a future-reading aunt did save some difficult conversions.

**This chapter might not make sense to some people, the reason alice is so enthusiastic to go back to school is so that she can prove that she can not kill kyle. Please review!  
Thanks  
Estee  
xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! two chapters in one day! new record!!! Please review and enjoy!**

Alice was right, and now we were going back to school. Mom welcomed the distraction and Dad was happy that Mom was happy. Emmett was excited. He enjoyed any time we were around humans, he found them incredibly amusing. Rosalie liked school because all the female humans were always jealous of her beauty and she found joy in their envy in the same way Emmett found joy in there clumsiness and weakness. Jasper was the only one dreading going back to school, in a classroom of thirty humans, there are thirty different emotions being thrown at him and that's very overwhelming as he explained when I asked. He was also very worried about Alice and the pain she would be in every time she was around Kyle. Despite this, Alice was the most excited about going back to forks high school. Probably because she can find an excuse to shop because of it. Fifteen minutes after it was decided that we would be returning to Forks High School, She had convinced Mom, Rose and me to come with her as she picks "second day of school clothes". We all got into Alice's Porsche and Mom, Alice and Rose told me stories of Kyle's parents, Mike and Jessica, on the way to Seattle, as Alice drove the car at three times the legal speed.

-----

When we got home we carried the thirty bags that were the result of shopping trip inside, I went back to the cottage and got changed to go hunting. When I had changed into a thick T-shirt and sturdy jeans (we needed to where things that didn't get ripped easily in case we encountered a mountain lion or other frisky animal.) I ran back to the mansion. When I got there Alice was staring out the window and when I talked to he she seemed rather distant. I quickly realised why. Her expression was going from a dreamy expression to a blank one. I figured she was having visions that confused her. Or she found worrying. Dad came through the door minutes later and muttered a question in Alice's ear to quietly for me to hear. She nodded and Dad looked grave. Mom came in and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, Love, Alice is just having some strange visions." Dad said his eyes not matching his reassuring voice.

"What are the visions about?" Mom asked

"I'm not quite sure" Alice said nervously. "That's what worries me."

Emmett came bounding down the stairs and skidding over to see us. "Where jasper?" Alice asked, her face still anxious.

"Jazz is still talking to Carlisle. Still trying to think of a way to stop you killing mike's kid." Emmett boomed, unaffected by the edgy atmosphere. "In my opinion, your going for Newton. Al." Emmett laughed " I'd like to see Mike now. He would be fun to kill!" Dad gave Emmett an irritated glare, I imagine Emmett was thinking of very graphic ways of killing the boys father. Emmett laughs louder.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would! You hate Newton!" From the stories that I had been told, I knew that Mike Newton had a crush on Mom and Dad hated him. "That's besides the point." Dad muttered as the rest of the Cullens made their way into the living room where we were talking. "Lets go hunt. I'm starving!" Dad said running into the night.

**Hope you liked it! By the way, for any twilight fans, you have to listen to our_ farewell_ by _within temptation_. The song is incredible and very new moon like! anyway, update comin soon! please review!!!  
thanks  
Estee xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this fanfic! Yay!. This is my favourite chapter so far, I love emmett and him as an uncle seems to fit. Please read and review!**

When I opened my eyes, I saw a soft light flooding through my window and heard serious voices flooding through my door, I still don't think my parents understand how good my hearing actually is. I only caught a few words before dad caught me listening via my thoughts and ended the conversation. The little I did here involved the words, "dead" and "stubborn". I had no doubt that they were talking about Alice. I got out of bed and swiftly made my bed, still feeling bloated, I had been eating a lot of human food and, when mixed with a diet of blood, it gave me a sloshy feeling. I knew that it would go away in a few days. Mom came in to my room and sat down on my bed. "Ready for your second first day at school?" she asked. I sighed; there was still a feeling of anxiety in the air, resulting from Alice's strange visions. I had already guessed that those visions involved Kyle. Although I didn't like Kyle, I hoped for his sake that he had decided to move towns recently. Mom brushed and tied up my hair and I put on the jeans and t-shirt that Alice had bought. I also put on a jacket, I really didn't need it as I was always so warm, but it was quite cold today and it would be strange for me not to be wearing a jacket. I grabbed my bag and I ran with mom and dad to the mansion. I always had breakfast at the mansion. I preferred that because it meant I would always have someone to talk to while trying to force down the dirt-tasting food. And anyway, the cottage didn't have a kitchen. When Esme was designing it she didn't find a need for one. Vampires didn't need to eat and I was definitely not expected. I looked down at my breakfast, Oatmeal. Great. I couldn't understand how humans find this food appealing. Even if it tastes okay for them. They appearance alone should be enough to put them off. Emmett walked over and sat down heavily on one of the chairs, putting a small crack along one of the chair legs. I heard Esme's irritated sigh from upstairs and I looked at Emmett, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry mom!" he called out. "I'll fix it later."

"It's okay son, be sure to fix soon, though, I don't want someone to sit down and break it. Those chairs are antique." Esme said minutes later. Although she was using her normal speaking voice, we could still hear her. "Enjoying your crappy human food Ness?" He asked me. I forced another spoonful and made a face. "Oh yeah, I love it! Why drink blood when you can have oatmeal!" I said sarcastically. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. I smiled. "I dare you to eat some" I said. I was bored and it was still hours until school started. Jasper was taking Alice on a before school hunting trip. Preparing for the thirst that smelling Kyle would bring on. Not that Alice planned to ever be in the same room as him. Jasper just wanted to take extra precautions with her. I gave Emmett a teasing smile. "I bet you couldn't even swallow a spoonful of this stuff." I teased, even though I had difficulties swallowing it myself. "If I do eat some, what will I get." Emmett asked. This is where it got hard, when doing bets with any of my family members you could use material items as a prize. With Alice's ability to read the stock market and the many high paying jobs that the older Cullens have had, money was just to easy for any of us to obtain, therefore items were too easy for any of us to buy for it to be a good bet. "What do you want?" I asked, quite curious. "Keep your boyfriend outta the house for a week and I'll eat a spoonful of that." He said smirking "The wet dog smell is getting really strong, A week without the mutt should clear that up". I considered. It would be quite funny to get him eating human food and would give me a perfect excuse to hang out in la push with Jake and get away from human food. When I was with Jacob, he never made me eat human food, we went hunting together instead. "Fine, only if you stop insulting Jacob." Emmett nodded and grabbed my spoon, he scooped out a spoonful and put the spoon in his mouth. I started laughing at his face as he tried to swallow the oatmeal. He got it down and stood up, going up the stairs to Rose, coughing up oats the entire way.

**What did you think? Go ahead and tell me in a review!Big parts of the story is coming up, including charlies funeral but it may be a while till i post because im going away on monday, anyway, hope you enjoyed it  
Thanks  
Estee xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the surport people! I really appreciate it!!! by the way, the more you review, the more I update!  
enjoyyy!**

Emmett was still in his room with Rosalie. He gets really upset when he loses bets, and when he eats human food. And I know exactly the look on dads face when I tell him of Emmett recent loss. Dad often says that Emmett is more of a child than I am, although is his older than me by more than seventy years. I didn't have to wait long. Dad and mom came back with Alice and Jasper who they had gone to hunt with after I had woken up. Alice had an irritated look on her face. When I caught a few words of what jasper was saying to her I could understand why.

"You don't have to prove anything Alice." He said quietly to her, although we could all hear. "We will move for you. As you have moved for me many times in the past." Alice sighed. "I am not proving anything." She said in a high pitched, irritated voice. "And there is no reason to move. I can handle this." She wrapped one small arm around Jasper. "If I ever feel like I cant, I will tell you and then you can get me outta there." Jasper looked at his wife. "Okay, but promise me that you will tell me when you find it to difficult." He wrapped his arm around Alice so they we facing eachother in an embrace. "I promise." Emmett came down and snorted when he saw jasper and Alice hugging. "Sheesh guys, you do realise that Nessie is only like 7 right?"

"I'm not seven, well I am but I mature faster than humans and…" I interrupted.

"And you've got a room, so use it!" he continued as if I hadn't spoken. Rosalie sighed and muttered under her breath about her immature husband. She then told Emmett to go get our bags. He walked off to get them muttering about maturity. I heard dad laugh. "Just get the bags, Em!" he shouted of to my uncle.

Carlisle came down with his bag and came and kissed us each on the forehead. I noticed that he lingered long enough to whisper something in Alice's ear. He said it too quietly for anyone other than her to hear it. And dad, as he would read it through her mind as soon as Carlisle had said it. We all piled into the various cars and headed to school. Alice came with mom, dad and me in dad's Volvo. She began playing with my hair. He face going in and out of the blankness that meant she was getting a vision. Dad could see those visions and the car was silent, a feeling of uneasiness filled the space around us. It wasn't until the silence was broken that I realised how strongly I felt the anxiety. "Hey, Ness, you never told me why Emmett was coughing up oats." Alice's high pitched voice broke through the silence. I began to tell her all about the bet, not stopping as we got out of the car and started walking to our classes. Alice started laughing and Emmett huffed over the incident. Alice laughed and looked over her shoulder to look at Emmett. I felt jasper stiffen beside me and Edward growl slightly. I was confused by this reaction to nothing, until someone walked right into Alice. Alice was taken by surprise, something that didn't happen often, She put her hands on the guys arm to push him off her suddenly, she breathed, drawing in a deep breath but not letting it out. She growled quietly and tightened her grip on the boy. I got confused, until I suddenly realised who was on top of her. Kyle had just walked into his own death.

**This will probably be my last post for a while, sorry. I thought I would leave you with some suspence!  
xoxo  
Estee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! twenty chapters! this is a really short chapter! Sorry! but im probably not going to be able to update for about 2 weeks so I thought I would do a quick update.  
please remember to review!**

Jasper rushed over and pulled Kyle off Alice, throwing him across the parking lot. People around us gasped and started pulling out their phones and cameras. I sighed and hoped that this would make its way onto YouTube. Alice was dazed by the scent. She had been so close to his throat. Jasper held her and dad stood in front of her and told us to get to class. Teachers were coming out of the classrooms now, taking one look at Kyle and calling an ambulance. Alice's eyes were bright, thirsty. A pain struck through each member of my family as blood started to seep through Kyle's cuts onto the ground. Rose and Emmett held their breath and went of to class and mom went over to help restrain Alice. She was kicking and scratching at jasper's arms. Trying her hardest to break free, the scent filling the air as if seeped into the ground. Her eyes were crazed and for the briefest moment I imagined them red. She was growling in a low tone and I could hear the ambulance coming. Kyle was groaning in pain. Jasper had forgotten to limit his strength in public and had used so much force that kyles body had left a dent in the ground along with cracks. His face was covered with large cuts and scratches and his shirt was torn, revealing bruises that would turn his stomach black tomorrow morning. He was holding his right arm tightly to his chest and his leg was bent at a strange angle, obviously broken.

"Get to class, Ness!" Dad growled at me.

"Dad, I can help." I replied. I could pretend to be Kyle's friend, travel with him in the ambulance, subtly convince him that he fell. I knew that this would be very hard to cover, and we needed to cover it quickly.

"Renesmee, go to class now!" he yelled at me.

I walked away, but turned just in time to see jasper grab onto Alice tightly and run out of the school. I wondered how we were going to explain that.

**We are fast aproaching the end of this story! i think I will do another 5 or 6 chapters. BUT, i think I will do a follow on story. If you want me to do a follow on story after this one is finnished, please say so in a review, I want to maybe do one focussing on nessie and jacob. What do you think?  
Please review  
Estee xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! chapter twenty-one, wow I'm really shocked that I've already got this far with the story and this chapters one of my longer ones, and one of my favourite. I love nessie and jake moments!**

**enjoy!**

Alice and Jasper were still away, yesterday's events and there consequences made everyone feel exposed and trapped. No one had any idea how we were going to get out of what Alice and jasper did. It made me feel like I was suffocating in the anxiety that was filling the house. After a few hours I gave up.

"Mom, dad!" I called out. The were in the dining room discussing possible excuses with Carlisle. "I'm going to Jacobs." I heard dad mutter okay so I sprinted down the stairs and into the forest, heading to Jacobs house. It took less than five minutes to reach it. I smiled when I saw the outline of Jacob though the window. I walked over and knocked on the door, when Jake opened it he smiled and gave me a hug which, if given to a full human, would squash them flat. We headed to his room. I felt lighter with the happy, homey atmosphere of the house. I sat down on his bed and placed my hand on his cheek, showing him all the event of the day before. His eyes got wider as I moved on with showing him my incredibly detailed recount. When I had finished he sat back and sighed. "Woah, Ness, you guys have a lot to deal with." Then his eyes opened wider with a sudden thought. "You will stay for the funeral, right?" I had heard some of the conversations although not much was said to me, most of my family still treated me like a child. I suppose maturing completely in the space of seven years might make me seem younger. "Yes, we'll stay." I replied. "At least me, mom and dad will. The others may go and stay at Tanya's for a little while until this blows over." "Will it?" Jacob asked. I gave him a confused look. "I mean, will it blow over. From what you showed me, it's lucky the kid didn't die. And if you have to leave again you know that I would still have to make trips down here to see Billy. If Charlie's kicked the bucket than my old man can't be far behind."

"I'm just hoping that we won't have to leave." I said.

"Me, too." said Jacob sadly. "oh, and guess who's coming to the funeral?"

"Who?"

"Sue Clearwater." He answered.

I sucked in a breath. "How's Leah going to deal with that?"

Sue had broken up with Charlie about three months after they had got together. The found that their personalities had clashed and Charlie was critical about how sue was raising her kids and sue was hinting that maybe he shouldn't be so hypocritical after all; she knew my mom had married a vampire. She had stayed around La Push, single but had decided that she wanted to do more with her life. She went to Arizona and got herself a teaching job. As Seth and Leah were working on going completely human again, she assumed that they would gladly move with her. Leah was furious with her and they had a massive argument ending in Leah refusing to ever speak to Sue and Sue moving to Arizona. Alone, as Seth stayed with Leah in La Push.

"Well, Leah is pretending that she doesn't exist and is staying here while her mom stays at their house. I think her mom is coming not just for the funeral but to also try to patch things up with Leah." Jacob said.

"I doubt that will happen. Leah doesn't tend to change her mind often." I said laughing.

"I know, you should have heard her when she found out that Sue was coming. She swore in different languages when she ran outta English words!" Jacob said. Then he frowned. "It just means that I have to sleep on the sofa from tomorrow onwards while Leah crashes here. Sue arrives tomorrow."

"You could always stay…" I stopped suddenly, remembering the bet with Emmett, meaning that Jacob couldn't stay at my place. I didn't continue my invitation. "never mind." I said.

"So I guess Alice has dragged all of you out for your funeral outfits." He said laughing. "How many did she get you? Probably four or five outfits 'just in case'!"

I frowned "Actually, with all the current issues, I haven't actually got anything for tomorrow!" I said, surprised. "If Alice wasn't so blood-thirsty shed be appalled!" Jacob laughed

"Where did they go anyway?" he asked, meaning Alice and Jasper.

"I really don't know." I replied. "I guess somewhere far away from humans, where she could hunt easily."

"Is the kid okay?" Jake asked

"We know that he's not dead or that would be in the newspapers." I said. "But Carlisle is going in later on his shift and will check on Kyle then. He couldn't go earliler because we're trying to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Jacob nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm starving, how 'bout I go wolf and we go hunting?"

"Race you?" I said jumping of the bed.

"You bet!" he said running out of the house and phased the moment he was outside.

**Did you like it? If you did than please, please oh please review! It makes me really happy and I update faster when Im happy! Also, please review with your opinion for the sequal! Thanks so much for the support guys and I love you awwwl!  
xoxo  
Estee!**


End file.
